


Fate Is A Bitch

by AttackOnFabulous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Levi, Alpha!Mikasa, Alpha-Beta!Armin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Heat Cycles, Highschool AU, M/M, Omega!Eren, Omega-Beta!Hanji, There will be kinky shit later on kids, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFabulous/pseuds/AttackOnFabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren never thought he would become an omega, his family always believed his Alpha-traits would shine through and he would become a very worthy successor to the Jeager company.</p><p>It seems as though fate quite enjoyed swapping the family expectations of two best friends and ruining their life plans.</p><p>All in all, fate is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was 9  
He was 10

 

"Hurry up, Rivaille! You're so slow" I cry out to my best friend, who staggers slowly behind me panting harshly and sweating, struggling to keep up with my pace.

"You....You're saying my name wrong again, it's...It's 'Levi'" the raven gasps out between quick inhales.

I shrug, rolling my eyes and throwing him a 'whatever' over my shoulder before I sprint off towards the nearing tree growing closer and closer the more I power my legs. I reach out my arm and slap it against the bark.

"First!" I yell in victory, this means I get to play as alpha again, which is a title I have never had taken away from me. I smile as I watch Levi trudge towards our tree, even more so harshly out of breath he collapses on the ground in front of me and glares through long eyelashes.

"Y-you...Could have...Waited!" 

"You're right, I would have still beaten you anyways" I laugh, offering my hand out to Levi which he reluctantly takes, raising myself on weak legs. 

"Guess you're the alpha again" he grumbles, I nod, smiling wide and continue to hold onto his hand as I climb our tree, helping to pull him up when he needed it until we finally got to our treehouse. 

It has numerous holes, a lot of the panels are missing, half the roof is all that remains and some of the wood is too rotten to attempt stepping on. But, with the handiwork of crayons, paper and stolen bedsheets, Levi and I made this our tree. 

We promise to call on each other and then always race to our tree, the first able to reach our tree is able to play the alpha and the second the omega.

However, it's given that I always end up playing Alpha, it's in my blood and I'm destine to become my fathers Alpha prodigy, I am strong, fit, fast and can easily win against all of the other alpha. 

I don't know yet, none of my pheromones have kicked in, but when the time comes that I finally start to mature as an alpha, I'll be at my best and ready to pass on as the successor of Grisha Jeager, I'll finish school with the highest grades then find a wife and have kids.

Speaking of which.

"Rivaille, when I start maturing as a alpha, will you promise to become my wife?" I ask my friend, noticing he was pinning new pictures to the side of the treehouse 

He flushed bright red and turned to glare at me.

"Who said I'm an Omega?" He spits out offended, though I don't know why.

"You're gonna be an Omega, you're slow and not as strong as me, that's what omega are, that's what you are." I say innocently tilting my head.

"You shouldn't think like that, Eren. Omega are just as worthy as Alpha, though yes Alpha are more built for physical duty, Omega can also do so as well. Omega are more academically fit, but that doesn't mean Alpha can't be academic either, do you see what I mean? Omega aren't weak."

I blink at him, unsure what I say and not exactly understand a lot of what he said.

"So, um, does that mean you'll be my wife?"

He sighs and shakes his head, muttering something about me being so block headed as he turns his attention back to pinning drawing to the rotting panels.

"I can't wait, y'know, 'til I can go out and just do stuff. I wanna see the ocean and learn all kinds of things. I wanna be my dads successor, but I also wanna do my own stuff." I babble to the raven who simply hums in agreement.

"What about you, Rivaille? What do you wanna do?"

"It's 'Levi'. And...I'm not sure. there's a lot of pressure for me to become an omega, because then my parents can set me up with the Smith family and my dad will have better business connections with the head of the family but...I don't want to be sold off like that...I..."

I stare at Levi as he trails off, noticing how he is stiff, slowly lowering the paper in his hand to the floor and drawing his knees up, covering his face and is now shaking a little.

"...Levi?" I whisper, I hardly ever call him that, usually only ever using the miscorrect pronunciation to tease him but...

"Levi, please don't cry" I crawl over to him and wrap my arms around him tightly, trying to squeeze whatever upset him out.

"I..." He hiccups before trying again "I don't want to Eren, I want to stay with you, I want-I....I just-I"

I pull him back, cupping his cheeks and swiping away the tears with my thumbs, showing him the determination in my eyes.

"I promise you, no matter what I won't let them have you. I'll protect you, Levi! You'll be my wife and I'll make sure nobody makes you cry! We'll be together, someway, somehow, I promise!"

Levi's eyes are attached to mine, tears still at the rims and the white reddened by from sobbing.

He smiles, unlike a smile I have ever seen, his eyes are lowered and calm, his lips ever so slightly pulled into a gentle smile. I have never seen him look this this before, but it ignites something deep within me. 

Yes, I'll protect him no matter what. 

__________

A few weeks later, Levi came with a friend, a bulky, taller blond kid who reeked of alpha. 

Levi shifts uncomfortably and reluctantly introduces us.

"Erwin, this is my best friend, Eren. Eren, this is...My future Husband, Erwin..."

Erwin gives me a nod and extends his hand for me to shake, to which I glare at until he retracts it away and meets my hateful gaze with his own.

He grabs Levi's hand, covering it almost completely. 

"Levi, this guy is rude, I don't want to play with him." Erwin groans before turning and starts dragging Levi away.

"Wait!" I latch onto Levi's free arm and yank him closer to me, I growl as Erwin tries to yank him back.

"Levi is mine! I won't loose to you!" 

"Eren, don't, you can't-"

"You want to fight me for my omega?" Erwin steps toward me, eyes dark and narrow as he towers over my form, casting a cold, evil shadow over me. Something inside me panics and makes my knees tremble.

_An angry alpha_

Levi looks at me with concern as he notices my shaking, he grabs my hand, shaking his head, "Eren, please, don't. Wait until your pheromones start at least! I know you're strong, Eren, but this is a fight you can't win. Not yet."

I want to look at Levi, to respond, but I'm captivated by Erwin's eyes; they're so raw, his scent is nothing but menace and challenging and I'm _so scared_.

I don't understand it, my breath increase and I vaguely notice that Erwin's anger is gone, his eyes instead showing confusion and worry. 

I also then only realise him and Levi's lips are moving, but no words are registering to me. 

My breathing increases as I back away from them both, collapsing on the floor and curling into a tight ball, my face hidden at the floor as I shiver, mumbling a repeated string of 'I'm sorry's'.

What's happening? Why am I so scared? Why do I feel so vulnerable? 

I can't control myself, any reason has completely vanished and I whine pitifully as tears spill over my eyes without cease.

I cry harder and harder, beg for forgiveness more rapidly and give out weak gasps of breath in between my sobs. 

"Omega"

I snap my head up to look at Levi, but I'm shocked to see him. He looks...oddly different.

His eyes are cold but not uncaring, they look solid now, not as open as they were only a second ago. His jaw tighter, looking more strong and proud and his weaknesses apparently vanishing from his personality completely.

But, _his scent_.

Never have I smelt something more raw, dominant, earthy and safe. 

I don't know how it registered, but I scramble towards him on my hands and knees to only be pulled into his chest and held tightly, safe, as his fingers glide through my hair.

"Alpha." I sob back to him, burying as deep as I can into him, finding his entire aura reassuring and soothing; I slowly begin to calm down against him, my breathing starting to even out and I keep my eyes closed, content with just the feeling.

Erwin and Levi must have assumed that I'm asleep, because they start whispering to each other.

"You're an Alpha?" Erwin asks tentatively, almost fearful of making Levi angry

'Hm.' Is the only response he receives as Levi shifts my position against him so I'm in his arms bridal style. He slowly stands, holding me up with ease, he begins to move in a direction, one I don't know since in feigning sleep. He carries me as if I am no burden to his arms, which scares me because this is supposed to be weak, tiny, unfit Levi.

What's carrying me now has an apparent new attitude, he sounds so much more in control, so much more in check of his actions and accurate knowledge of every strength he now owns and how to exactly use that to his advantage. I don't know if I like the new Levi or not, but regardless, his scent is wonderful.

"Levi, what are you going to do? With all due respect, no one ever dreamed you'd become an Alpha, and we're expected to wed when we're older, our fathers will be-"

"Overtaken by us in the future, we'll become the heads of the family and they'll become powerless against us and our intentions. We're young Alpha, we can only grow from here, they wouldn't dare challenge us, got it? Now we make our own obligations." 

I hear a sigh that I predict comes from Erwin, before it turns into a chuckle.

"You're only 10, yet you act so much older."

"You're only 13, yet you act so much older. Age doesn't matter, what does matter is how we use the strengths we have now to our advantage." Levi pulls me closer to his chest as he makes a leap over something.

"So...What's your plan?"

"Same as every other Alpha's, finish school with flawless grades, take over my fathers company, find Eren and wed him, and start a family to take over my place when the time comes."

I hear the crunch of grass soon fade into the sound of gravel, that can only mean we're nearing my house, since Levi's has marble slabs leading to his front door.

"Find Eren?" 

I can feel Levi's chuckling travel through his chest and bubbles out of his mouth to release the smooth, deeper tones of his amusement.

"I can assure you, no matter the cost, I will get Eren back, and I'll damn sure that he'll become mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Alpha:** Purest form of an Alpha is considered the most dominant and likely to take charge, considered first in command for everything and radiate power and authority.
> 
>  **Alpha-Beta:** ½ beta that take on a dominant role as well, they also command, but are usually found to me co-founders and any other form of second in command. They’re not considered to be as strong as Alpha and their scent is neutral to all those who aren’t Beta. They are able to hide their scents.
> 
>  **Omega-Beta:** ½ beta that are only able to slightly command and take charge, usually given the roles off supporter, but very rarely do they take change. They are able to give birth and tend to mate with Alpha-Beta rather than a pure Alpha. They are able to hide their scents.
> 
>  **Omega:** The purest forms of Omega considered the ideal wives and have the highest fertility rate and are the more ‘desirable’ of Omega. They willingly submit wholly to an Alpha and are believed to be to best form of carrying on genes. The child will always become either a pure Alpha or a pure Omega.

I am 17  
He is 18

To say that my parents freaked out upon discovering I'm omega was an understatement, they packed everything, and we just left home without so much as a goodbye. 

We left a lot behind, business partners, family, and friends and...

It’s still all a blur now; I can’t remember much of what happened at all.

Out of the faintness of it all, I can recall a solid body, which I predict was my father, carrying me into my house and to my bed. There was a scent, however, which makes me question if it was indeed my father , but no one else other than him comes to mind.

I remember everything from the point I woke up, with my mother and father sat next to my bed, and I remember feeling so crushingly fearful for becoming someone I never wanted to be, shaking in my sheets at what their reaction would be. They weren't _angry_ per say, just disappointed I suppose, though not directly at me, just the strike of bad luck that bestowed such a fate upon me.

They had planned a lot for my future as an alpha back at my old home: private classes, personal teachers and trainers, apprenticeships at other high ranking companies that weren’t just my fathers. I had the next 9 years planned out for me, a road to instant success on the single condition that I bloom as an Alpha.

Except that just so happened to be the condition what I was unable to fulfil. 

So, we had to move across the country, to a well-established countryside, which suited better on the education of distinguished omega. 

Dad built another headquarters here so he can still continue business as usual and we could all return as if nothing ever happened.

On the contrary though, I can’t be more unsatisfied with my new life style. 

24/7 I am pampered by omega maids, they lather my body in these sweet smelling creams that apparently helps cleans pours to allow for a more 'alluring' scent for me to emit. Which might I say is utterly pointless considering I take neutralisers to dwindle my scent down to that of a Beta.

My parents love me still, and for that I'm thankful, they don't cast me off as the shame of the family because I become what I am, which I have heard isn't uncommon. They just, sometimes, become overbearing.

While I use to be allowed out until sunset when I was still 'unclassed' shall we say, now that I am, I must be home straight after school and I'm not allowed out unless accompanied by someone. Suddenly I'm not allowed to fight my own battles anymore and my dad intervenes a lot when people try to start something. He use to step in when I was unclassed too, but let me challenge others on my own accord and roughen myself up a bit too, teaching me which opponents not to challenge and which ones to question. 

I can tolerate that, what I can't stand is being an omega in my entirety. I hate it.

I'm not trying to be some edgy omega and try and ‘break the rules’, I just want to be allowed to tumble in the dirt again, to just run for hours and hours, get filthy in my own sweat and gain that exasperated sigh every time my mother caught me trying to sneak back to my room in said filthy state. 

I was never completely filthy though, because he made sure that I…

No, actually, I don’t know. 

I can’t remember a lot from my childhood, but from the stories my mother told me, I use to play with an early bloomed female omega called Lucy. It must have been her, but for seem reason I keep mixing their gender, thinking she is in fact a he. 

That doesn’t matter, what does is that I’m currently sitting in my Literature class, bored out of my mind. I have 5 lessons dedicated to Omega only; luckily this isn’t one of them and is shared with other Alpha and Beta as well. 

I have managed to convince my friends, classmates and even teachers that I am indeed an Omega type Beta, and not a pure Omega in my entirety. What are the benefits of this? There are _many_.

First, I can partake in P.E, which is something pure Omega aren’t allowed to join into due to most of them being deemed too fragile and could get hurt in the rough process. Ha, ‘fragile’. We aren’t allowed to do team sports against the pure Alpha, since as much as I hate to admit they would most likely ruin our team, but we are permitted to go against the Alpha-Beta, which sends me all kinds of kicks. I can win against Alpha-Beta, which means I could probably also take on an Alpha. 

“EREN JEAGER!”

I launch my eyes open and away from my arm pillow that I made on the surface of my desk, eyes bleary as I look to the front of the room to gaze at Mr. Shadis. 

“S-SIR!” I stutter in response, trying to collect myself and hide the fact that I almost drifted to sleep.

“Awake now, sleeping beauty?” He slaps a meter ruler harshly against the whiteboard which causes the entire class to jump and straighten their backs. “All right, maggots, we have a new student. As I said, it’s Jeager’s duty day, which gives him the grand honour of touring the fresh meat around.” He lowers the stick and points it towards the door, bellowing an ‘Enter’.

On cue, a tall blond strolls in, muscular and drenched in dominance and authority. He stands at the front, broad and proud. I notice a few omega sigh at the sight and inhaling deeply, the Beta’s unaffected and the Alpha tighten their posture to seem intimidating and trying to already settle a hierarchy.

“Jeager, get up.”

I slowly stand, sighing lightly as I fear my days will end if Shadis hears my reluctant attitude. Shadis nods in my direction and turns to talk quietly towards the new kid, who smiles broadly, nodding in understanding before making his way towards me and offering me a hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Eren, I’m Erwin Smith, I hope I’m not too much of a burden today.”

It’s not until he’s directly in front of me that I realise just how tall he is, his broad shoulders are double my owns width and his bulk casts a shadow over me as he peers down. I realise I’ve been staring too long when he tilts his head to the side a little as if prompting me to actually do something.

I take his hand in mine, shaking it up and down and take note of how even his grip is firm and demands respect. I retract my hand away and shake is gently to gain some life back into it.

“Uh, I-I guess you should sit by me?” I peer around Erwin to see Shadis nod in confirmation. “Yeah, just pull up a chair. We’ve only got 20 minutes left of the lesson, so just chill I guess.” I slump back down into my chair and unpocket my phone, I slide my finger across the screen, unlocking it and loading up one of my apps. 

I play for a few seconds and then notice that this Erwin guy hasn’t moved at all, just standing there with a baffled expression on his face, I meet it with my own awkward stare. 

“You allergic to sitting, or?” I hear a collection of gasps and even a few worried glances from alpha’s sent my way because _you do not sass an alpha_. I’m not scared, far from it, hopefully I’ll be challenged and I can finally see if I can actually take on an Alpha. 

But alas, fate doesn’t allow that to happen as the Alpha only nods firmly , scraping a chair towards the empty part of my desk and gracefully sits down. People are still staring at us, some muttering to each other in surprise. I hardly every talk out in class, in fact I don’t think I ever have, but maybe my voice isn’t as much of a shock factor as a Beta-Omega just spoke towards an Alpha that way.

I begin to stare back at my fellow students, my anger growing in my gut as I sigh angrily. 

“What? What could possibly be so interesting that you have to gawk at me? Is there something on face?” I lock my phone back up and put it back in my pocket since everyone appears ready to jump from their seats and swarm me with questions. So much for flappy bird. 

“He’s…You…That’s an _Alpha_ , Eren.” One of the girls screech, her eyes wide and disgusted.

“Yeah, so?” 

“'So'? Show some respect! You’re an Omega-Beta!” It’s another Alpha in my class that growls at me this time, his eyes angry but also hold insecurity. 

I begin to pat myself down, shoving my hands into random pockets as I search, “Would you look at that, I’m all out of fucks.” I sigh out as if it’s something I had been meaning to do for a while now. 

The chair whines against the floor as the Alpha stands abruptly, growling as a menacing aura surrounds him and my instincts kick in immediately, by eyes wide as I inhale the dangerous scent, I almost curl into myself, almost start whining as I beg for forgiveness. Almost.

“Know your fucking place you filthy half-breed!” He storms over to me and is about to grab me by the collar when a broad arm stretches out to capture the violent hand, holding it by the wrist and ceasing all of its movement’s instantly. It’s Erwin’s hand.

Erwin, the guy I am apparently disrespecting, stands. His eyes are ice cold and I gasp audibly at the sheer threat that oozes from them. His jaw is tight and mouth in a thin line before it draws back in a deep, angered snarl.

“Firstly, and this is directed towards all of you, do not make assumptions on how others feel in certain situations. I was pleasantly surprised, not disgusted, don’t decide how I feel. Secondly,” Erwin quickly adjusts his hold on the Alpha who outright _whimpers_ as he is grabbed aggressively with two strong hands around the collar and drawn closer to those unmerciful eyes. 

“You’re nothing more than filth if this is how you treat an Omega of any kind, we are expected to protect and cherish Omega, what good are you if you’re the one inflicting the harm on them? Fight other Alpha for the protection of the Omega you hold dear, even the slightest intention to harm an Omega, then you’re better off having no one at all. And finally,” 

Erwin drops the kid to the floor, who sobs at the harsh impact and squeaks when Erwin steps over him, peering down as if he is a hark eyeing down a measly worm. 

“Don’t steal what others have already claimed, if you do, I won’t hesitate to take action.”

And with that Erwin moves away from the poor kid, who is breathing heavily on the floor with tears in his eyes. Erwin bends down to collect his bag and looks at me with a gentle smile, those eyes warm and friendly again. 

“Well Eren, I think you owe me a tour of the place”

“T-Tour?” I can’t help but be scared shitless after what I just witnessed, those dark eyes stirring something horrible inside me, a fear I never knew I had. I snap myself out of it and nod rapidly. 

“Y-Yeah. Um, I-I’ll just pack up and we can…” I trail away as my voice cracks and becomes weak, I begin to shove everything into my bag anyway and quickly zip it up, following behind Erwin but avoiding all eye contact in fear that he’ll gaze as me with those eyes.

Instead I look around the classroom at fearful faces, some not even able to even look at Erwin. The most amusing I find is Mr. Shadis’ face, which is agape like a fish. I would laugh if I didn’t relate to everyone, understanding on my heart beats quickly and legs shiver, terrified that I’ll have to run away from this man at any given second. 

We walk out the door and down the corridor, I quickly sneak a glance at my phone to realise we still have 10 minutes left before Lunch begins.

“Oh yes”

I jump as I look at Erwin, to only be reassured once more when his face remains peaceful and calm, no malice anywhere on his features. Without a response he continues.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He takes the lead as he strolls down the corridor, turning into other ones knowingly. I thought I was supposed to be touring him around? 

“O-Oh?” I can’t think up a better response that doesn’t sound suspicious and accusing, so a simple ‘oh’ will just have to do.

I watch the back of Erwin’s head as he nods. “He’s an old friend of mine.” He looks over his shoulder at me “I pretty sure you’ll like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another crappy mobile update. There will be mistakes, sorry.
> 
> On another note, this has gained attention for some reason.  
> I am unsure why so many people are seemingly enjoying this, and I apologies if I built up the first chapter to only deflate you down with this one, but all of the kudos, comments and bookmarks made me unbelievably happy.
> 
> Thank you so very much for your interest.
> 
> Sidenote: This is an Ereri fic, sorry if I hinted at Erwin x Eren, It's not it's just Erwin isn't an asshole in this fic.  
> Excuse my ignorance.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, as someone who despises my rank, who literally hates every shitty subject about my predicament, to which I would rather fuck myself on a cactus than attend the tedious and patronising lessons specified for us, this is one of those extremely rare occasions where I, Eren Jeager, would rather but stuck those extra 10 minutes in said shitty class rather than be forces to stroll the hall ways with _that_.

‘ _That_ ’ being the blond hunk of muscle that walks casually a mere 4 paces away, and I have every intention to extend that gap.

_Erwin Smith_ , I don’t know who this guy is, and I probably should feel some kind of hero worship towards him for saving my ass back there, but if there is anything my ass wants to do it’s hightail it in the complete opposite direction of this guy.

For someone who wanted a tour of the place, he seems to be doing just great walking around on his own, turning corners that lead into different corridors that he for some reason seems to know lead to a set of stairs. How odd.

I could turn around and run away, I have my bag with all of my teenager essentials; I could just 180 out of here. But I can’t. I’m too scared this guy will be breathing down my neck the second I turn around, exposing my back. So for now we just play follow the leader.

“Are you nervous?” 

I jump out of my thoughts, collecting myself quickly and clearing my throat “N-nah. I just found it o-odd how you seem to know where you’re going is all…” I stutter out, talk about smooth. 

“Ah, that was a lie sorry; I was given a tour by the Headmaster earlier. I was going to introduce you to a few friends of mine; they’re in Music Room 103.” He rubs the back of his neck, laughing nervously as he casts apologetic eyes over his shoulder.

“Um, excuse me?” I halt to a sudden stop. I knew I wanted me to meet a ‘friend’ but I didn’t think he meant right this very second. “Wow, thanks ever so much for the heads up.” I wave my arms outwards in a display of rage “sure, let me just follow you to the barely ever checked music rooms, sounds great.” I glare at him and clamp my hands around the straps of my bag, clenching hard enough for my knuckles to go white and hopefully disguise how much they’re trembling. Of course my natural instincts tell me to bow your head, follow, obey, but I’m pretty sure that’ll only get me into more trouble than if I defy. There is a time and a place to be docile, and my gut tells me this is the time to muster up all the courage I have and hightail it the fuck away from this guy.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there Eren! I’m not going to take advantage of you, I just wanted to introduce my friends to you, I have a reason for it, please calm down and just trust me” He says through his worry, facing me entirely now, his hands raised to show no attempt of malice.

“I’d rather not.” I turn away from him and walk the opposite direction, confidence in my strides. 

“Eren, please, wait a second.” Upon hearing his words I feel contact on my forearm, I snap immediately and snap around and stumble back quickly, successfully wrenching his hand from me and giving a good few paces of distance between the both of us. 

“Don’t touch me.” I hiss out, I’m so pissed off. Okay, maybe this guy didn’t have any menace behind his actions, but if being stuck in this rank has taught me anything is that the majority of Alpha’s can’t exactly restrain themselves when left alone in a secure place with an Omega. How do I know these ‘friends’ of his are even there? I don’t. It’s being overly paranoid, yeah, but can I be blamed?

“This guy giving you trouble, Jeager?”

And here I thought the universe would be swallowed up by God’s gaping anus before I’d even say I’m actually relieved to hear the owner of the voice: Jean Kristein.

I turn my head back around to the direction I was originally heading to see Jean, standing tall and with an eyebrow quirked upwards. His army of Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie stand strong behind him. All of them are Alpha, and all of them ooze suspicion.

I’m not buddy-buddy with Jean at all, but I know where I stand with him, and although we’re tearing chunks out of each other on the football pitch, we have a mutual respect for one another. Jean is damn good with sport, I can’t fault him for that, he’s also loyal to his friends and has pretty good morals, him standing up for me currently only furthers that. Just our difference in opinion usually results in both of us trying to claw each other’s eyes out.

Erwin sighs and pinches at the worry line in between his prominent eyebrows. 

“Listen, I don’t want to cause any trouble-“

“Then step the fuck back. Clearly he’s not comfortable.” Jean growls, his scent leaking outwards and covering the hall in a warning, promising potential hurt if Erwin decides to overstep the boundary he’s set.

Erwin appears a heavily strong Alpha with a powerful fertile undertone to his scent, he’s probably one of the best you can get, but given the chance I think he’s smart enough not to fight against five angry alpha all on at once. 

“Alright.” He takes several steps back, strolling back towards his previous route to the music rooms. “This is a rather inconvenient turn of events, my intentions were pure Eren, but I can understand your caution, and apologise if I put you in an uncomfortable situation. That wasn’t my goal, I’ll also apologise for being forceful back there, I forget my own strength sometimes, I’ll be sure to keep it in check for the future.” He sends me a friendly smile “I hope we can meet up again soon, it’d be nice to see how you’ve been doing after so long”

And with that he just left. I stand ridged, still glaring at his back.

A hand, this time comforting squeezes my shoulder. I turn around to face the owner to see Jean, not looking at me but at the corner Erwin disappeared behind.

“If that guy does anything you don’t like, tell me and I’ll kick his ass.”

I shrug off his shoulder, but not roughly. 

“Thanks, horseface.” I mutter under my breath, It urks me that I was pretty powerless in that situation. Erwin only realised his actions after another Alpha told him, yet the actual person in the situation? Naturally it was dismissed. 

“Suicidal shit-head.” He smacks me at the back of my head “Didn’t your mum ever teach you not to follow strange Alpha? ” 

“I’d better get away from you then, mum taught me better.” I smirk at him.

“Fuck me, Jeager, you’ll get yourself seriously in the shit with that mouth of yours” He rolls his eyes, readjusting his bag on his shoulder.

“She also taught me that bestiality is wrong.” I begin to sprint away, knowing a his fist is sure to fly in my direction as I make it half way down the corridor the bell rings, indicating the start of lunch as masses of students eagerly pour into the corridor and towards the cafeteria. I lose sight of Jean and his buddies in the masses but hear a ‘Remember what I said, Jeager’ over the top of collective noise of mumbled conversations regardless. 

 

After Lunch, I trudge over to my least favourite subject alive: A&O: RD. This tripe translates to ‘Alpha And Omega: Relationship Dynamics’ which is as entertaining as it sounds.

Beta-Alpha and Beta-Omega get a similar but different course, dedicated simply to their needs and catering. I should be in the class, but I’m not, because my dad put a word in to ensure that I enrol in this specific course as an Omega.

Thank every god in existence that because my other lessons are Beta-Omega centric, I know no one is this class, so they’ve never called me out on being in Beta-Omega subjects. Only a select few of the teacher know my actual breed, but they’ve been kind enough to keep it very low radar. 

I schlep over to my seat, hauling my bag down beside the chair and flopping down into it. I try and channel vibes of how miserable this makes me, how uninteresting it is, but alas, no one comes to my aid. I rest my forehead onto my arms, giving me a spectacular close up of the word ‘hi’ etched into the desk. Lazily I unzip my bag and drag out my pencil case and exercise book, just dropping it down with no desired organisation. 

Sighing, I place my forehead back onto my arms and allow my mind dully note as hear more and more students file in, chattering about nonsense and gossip, but I tune them out completely when I hear a chair scrape next to me, I lift my head to glare at them. This is my desk, people soon learnt that the ‘Dysfunctional Omega’ didn’t enjoy any company, be it Alpha or Omega, everyone tended to stay away from me.

The person intruding on my desk is short, his uniform pristine and ironed to perfection, hair neatly parted slightly to the side. Black, soft ebony strands dangle across his forehead, giving him a unique fringe. He doesn’t pay me any mind as he sits comfortable next to me. 

I tisk and scoot away from him, reaching over to slide my belongings across to the further side of the desk but a hand stops me. I flinch at it and drag my eyes along the arm’s length to owner, drawing my lips back to growl but it’s short lived when I come into contact with his eyes. 

They’re cold, slanted, smoky and hold the most overwhelming demand for dominance I have ever seen. The hand he still holds naturally goes loose and vulnerable. My body doesn’t want to defend itself, my mind doesn’t want to attack, but they collectively agree that this man isn’t a threat, but someone who ensures my safety. 

“Your eyes are gorgeous” 

I blink. 

“Pardon?”   
“Your eyes, they’ve matured, they hold this golden tint to them now but they’re still just as beautiful.” The raven stares shamelessly at me, inspecting my features and absorbing all the information. 

I finally come to my senses, but I can’t get my body to be harsh and only gently slip my hand from this man’s grip.

“I’m sorry, what?”

He reaches a hand over towards me again, scooting closer. He uses the pad of his index and middle finger to gently brush a strand and my hair behind on of my ears and his close proximity pushes all air from me and breathing becomes a very daunting task.

He continues to gently use his fingers, brushing away all the hair that may irritate my eyes, but he doesn’t break eye contact with me, continues to gaze at me with those commanding irises. Once done he drags the palm of his hand downwards to cup my cheek using his thumb to rotate in small circles just underneath my eye. 

I can’t move, I’m frozen in place and I have no idea why. I should be scared but I’m reassured, I should have the desire to flinch back and growl, prove I won’t be pushed around but I don’t. I want to please this man as best as I can. 

The fingers slide down my face before catching my chin; he drags his thumb over my bottom lip and smirks when my cheeks heat up. 

“Say, Eren”

He begins to lean closer, resting his other hand on the inside of my thigh and drags it upwards before stoking back down again. He tilts his head as he brings it closer to my own, resting our foreheads together and leaning closer with his lips.

He barely touches them, yet I can still feel the intense warmth from those lips, his eyelids lowering slightly as a deep rumble rises from his throat, a soothing purr.

“It’s time you start remembering now.” 

He closes his eyes and moves his entire body closer to my own, both hands now on my cheeks, tilting my own head to get at a better angle. Our noses brush. His lips press forward. He-

“Sorry I’m late! The damn photocopier wasn’t working again, so you’ll have to share the hands outs!” our teacher, Mr. Wagner, bursts into the room and I think I could literally cry right now. The man beside me pulls away in an instant, sat in his seat as normal, as if nothing occurred. 

What. What. What.

“Now then! I’m sure you’ve all done the homework I asked, or for you sakes I hope so since it relates to today’s lesson, if you could all please put that out on you desks and I’ll come around later to-…You alright Eren? You look like you’re burning up.” 

All eyes suddenly turn to me and frown at my tomato coloured skin. I open my mouth to speak but the only things that fall out are ‘I’s and ‘um’s.

A touch I’m now familiar with curls around my upper thigh, but doesn’t make any advances. Oddly enough it channels a spark of confidence in me and I straighten up, my words now firmer.

“I’m fine, Sir. I was running late and only got here shortly before you. I ran here. Thanks for worrying though.” 

He shakes his hands and waves me off. “No problem, but please try and organise yourself better so you don’t have to sprint to my class next time.” He takes out a pen and begins to scribble on the whiteboard “Now then! Today we’ll-“

As usual I tune him out, but for once I have something else to occupy my attention on. Now I can really let my brain begin to turn. First, his attitude confuses me. He’s extremely forward for starters, but not pushy, like he knowns my limits. Second would be why I cannot seem to resist him in any way, and why my body naturally is reassured by him just being there. 

There’s another thing about this guy that I can’t understand either, he knows my name. I glance at my desk and see my exercise book has my name on the front. Ah, that’s probably where he got it from. 

Alright, one mystery solved, now to figure out more about him. Who is he? I defiantly haven’t seen him in my class, but I never paid attention in here, nor did I talk to anyone from this class. Hell, I know the teachers name and like 3 other students, and even then I’m not sure whose name goes to whose face. It’s possible I just overlooked him until now.

Okay, cool, but what about his riddle filled way of speaking? ‘Now’ when he was describing my eyes and ‘It’s time you start remembering now’? Could it have a deeper meaning? Was it some cheesy quote from a movie? Maybe even a pickup line he couldn’t finish because Mr. Wagner walked in before then? 

Well, whatever, it’s probably nothing important.

The bell finally rings, and I refrain from staring at the person sat next to me as the reality dawns upon me. I stared at this guy for a solid 45 minutes and I didn’t even notice. I scramble up to find 3 sheets that were handed out during the lesson, completely unnoticed by me.

“Shit.” I mutter as I shove the sheets between the front cover of my exercise book. I prop my back on the table able begin to shove my contents inside. An entire 45 minutes? He must have noticed. I bet I look like a complete weirdo to the guy now.

“Ah, that’s a thought! What’s you nam-“ I turn to find no one there, just and empty seat with a sticky note in its place, a series letters and numbers scrawled in an elegant font on it. He even had graceful handwriting along with a very uniform look. 

“Music room 103. 5:00pm Tomorrow.” I read the note allowed. Was this guy assigning a meeting place? “What’s he up too?” I place the sticky note into one of the side pockets in my bag and shrug it off. 

Although I act cool, I can’t help the bubble of happiness within me. I could see this strange guy again; maybe we could even become friends. Yeah! 

Maybe fate doesn’t hate me after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing black haired emo kid who likes to touch cheeks and comment on peoples eyeballs.
> 
> Other than that, wow, thank you all so much for the burst of comments and kudos', I really appreciate them all once again, you're too kind. Thank you so much.
> 
> In other news, I haven't re-read this. At all.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m back!” I call out to the grand empty hallway in front of me. 

Thanks to my dad being the CEO of Jeager, you could say we have a little more than 5 years’ worth of money to use in replacement of firewood, and still not have to concern ourselves with paying the bills. My house is large, but not on the scale of it being a palace; it holds a grand staircase/ entrance, which is what I’m currently standing in, 7 bedrooms, my parents and my own included, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, 3 studies, a living room and a dining hall. Not overly excessive, but still really impressive considering the glass chandeliers that hang in every room and fireplaces build into the bedrooms. 

“Well come back, Eren” one of the maids greets me, taking my bag off of me along with my school’s blazer, bowing and setting off up the staircase, to most likely put it in my room. We have a total of 10 staff. 5 maids, 4 butlers and a single gardener, I don’t really interact with them much but they keep my room clean since I’m too lazy too, so they’re already high up on my estimation list.

I walk into the living room, considering that’s where my mum is most of the time, partaking in some kind of hobby she’s adopted over the years. Of course, I’m correct and she sits in the rocking chair beside the bookshelf, quietly humming to herself as she knits. 

“I’m back.” I repeat again, gaining my mother’s attention.

“Welcome home.” She rises, discarding her thread-work in favour of me. She wraps her arms around me, pushing me towards her chest were I rest my head as she gently mussels my hair. “How was school?”

I sigh in content, although I’m rigged to prove myself at school, at home I don’t care. My parents accept me wholly as an omega and don’t push me into anything I don’t want to do unless they strongly feel it’s for the best.

“Boring.” I lie, I don’t exactly think my mother will take too kindly too ‘hey so this hot guy I don’t even know almost shoved his tongue down my throat today. Pretty rad.’ so a little white lie can’t hurt her.

I feel a pinch at the tip of my ear.

“You’re lying; your ears are red.” She frowns at me but doesn’t look angry. “Is it boy trouble? Or would you prefer not to say?” 

I shake my head “Sorry. It’s nothing.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” She pulls away from our hug. She smiles again “There’s a surprise for you in the kitchen.” 

“A surprise?” 

She waves for me to follow her through the livening room into our wide open kitchen, where two maids are occupied with chopping vegetables for our dinner; I search around for my ‘surprise’ and my eyes widen when they fall on him.

“Dad!” I run towards him and hug him tight. He returns the gesture equally as close. Being a CEO, my dad is always busy, taking weeks, sometimes even months before he’s able to spend some time with us. “I missed you.” I mumble into his shirt, he chuckles as inhales my scent.

“I’ve missed you too Eren.” Pulling me back, he looks down at me. “You’ve grown since I last saw you! What are you now, 176 cm ?”

“170 cm” I correct him, but grin none the less. “How long are you home for?”

“3 months” 

“Seriously?!” three months is a long time, especially for dad. To constantly be at home? That’s like a dream come true but it worries me. What exactly did he have to give up just to spend some time with me? “And…Everything is okay? Nothing bad will happen while you’re away?” He nods at me.

“I’ll have to go in for the occasional weekend, see how progress is going and if sales have dropped, but other than that I’ll get paper work delivered home, but I’ll still be here is you need me or want to go out.”

“That’s…Really great!” I genuinely mean it, to be able to come home from school and see my mum _and_ my dad? It’ll be my motivation to get through the day to say the least.

He ruffles my hair, laughing heartily before retracting. 

“Go on, we’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

Without another word I turn and walk to my room, close my door and flop into the love of my life, my bed. I roll over and gaze out my window, viewing the beautiful gradient between pinks to oranges as the sun sets. 

I’m a strong believer in fate, I feel that there are specific milestones that are inevitable, paths we are destined to take, people we need to meet in order to progress through life. I don’t believe everything is written out perfectly for us. I feel there are certain element we need to struggle to find ourselves, in order to succeed. Sometimes we find the wrong solution, but blindly follow it believing it to be correct, and sometimes that’s okay, because that can lead to even bigger opportunities.

All of my decisions have effected where I am now, my parents choices have enabled me to live the life I do. If dad hadn’t met mum, I wouldn’t be here, If mum hadn’t agreed to be his mate, we wouldn’t have moved to Shiganshina. If my dad hadn’t invested, he wouldn’t have the company he has now, the large name he possesses. 

If I hadn’t have become an Omega, I wouldn’t be in Trost.

_________________________________

 

The sky is dark, tiny specs decorating the blanket and a cold chilly breeze making me shiver. There is no moon out tonight, but fireflies float around me in the open field. 

“You’ll catch a cold.”

I look for the voice that’s joined me, to see a young…Boy? I can’t tell, everything is clear until it gets to their neck, where their face is smudges, their features undetectable and foggy. I squint to try and get a clearer image, but it doesn’t aid me in the least.

“Who are you?” 

The young person flinches before straighten their posture. 

“Don’t make jokes like that! You know how I am about losing people…” Their voice trails off into a mutter. They sigh and sit down next to me, since when was I sitting? 

The person leans their head onto my shoulder and it’s then that I realise how small my frame is, how tiny and youthful my cheeks feel and the skin my shorts don’t cover are muddy and bruised. A dream? 

“Eren, my parents said E.. wi… will be coming over soon.” They sigh and move closer towards me.

“Who?” I didn’t catch the name.

“E..wi…” they say again, yet I still can decipher who they’re talking about. 

Alright, so I’m currently a child, my old child self, a strange person is sat next to me, _snuggling_ next to me to be exact, but I can’t seem to forcefully do anything to reject the person, my dream body not allowing me to act or say anything against them. 

Okay. Their face is blurred, and names seem to also be censored. Dreams are your subconscious or something, right? So, there must be something I can’t remember, or something I don’t want to remember. That or I’m looking too deeply into this; I might not be creative enough to think of names or faces of these people. 

“Eren, if he…If he tries anything, or does anything I don’t want, will you protect me? You’ll stop him from marrying me, right?” the person is frantic now, clinging to my shirt with trembling hands.

Should I comfort them? I’m not even sure what’s going on anymore.

“I’ll protect you, we have a promise remember?” my lips respond, but it wasn’t a thought of my own, it was an automatic response from myself.

The person clinging to me chuckles, their voice deeper and controlled and their entire figure moulds into black silhouette, nothing but their eyes are visible. Those intense, silver slanted eyes. The person growls but it progresses into a purr. They lean into my neck and begin to lap at the contours, nibbling gently. 

My breath hitches and I shiver, my face feels hot along with the rest of my body, tingling and aching. 

The field disappears and we’re in my room, my old room from Shinganshina, old posters of superheroes and all. 

The person chuckles at my hitches of breath and their hands palm me through my shirt, caressing the dips and curves as their hips begin to rock into mine, rubbing our crotches together. 

There’s yelling, lots of it but it’s muffled and I cannot focus on anything other than the black figure in front of me, completely captivated by those eyes and dear god that scent. They bang louder and louder on my door, but I couldn’t care less, I’m hypnotised, in a trance and I have no intention of leaving. 

There is a lick on the shell of my ear, hot breath wisps over it.

“Ignore them, ignore everyone, only me.” Their thrusts become more vigorous, more commanding “Only I can have you, only I can claim you, only I can knot you, only I can scent mark you, only I can mate you. You’re mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine.” 

More screams, more pants and shameless rutting. I reach out and I too start feeling the person, memorising their body structure with my fingers. One sharper inhale of breath and then a cold silence.

Everything freezes, stops and quiets down, everything turning white and breaths are held, only an exhale by my ear remains.

_“My Omega.”_

________________________

 

I jolt upwards, wincing as I feel cramps in my lower stomach. Either dinner didn’t go down properly or its pre-heat cramps. Its likely pre-heat symptoms, my last was three months ago, but I probably still have a full week before it actually begins. I make a mental nose to ask mum for some suppressants later.

I fall back into my mass of blankets and pillows, arching my back and limps before relaxing fully. Draping the back on my hand over my forehead I retract it back quickly to see a wet sheen on the back. Cringing I wipe it off onto the sheets and sit up. Were the blankets making me too hot again? 

Turing towards the clock on my nightstand I see the red digits shine 3:06AM. Typical.

Rising out of my bed onto shaking legs I stumble towards my bathroom, kicking the door shut behind me, flicking on the light switch and bracing myself against the sink. Looking upwards I stare back at myself through the mirror, my hair sticks up in all directions, crossing and dangling in some places and defying gravity in others. My eyes are bloodshot and squinting, still unused to the light. 

“Shit.” I mutter, digging the heel of my palms into my eyes and rubbing the sleep away.

My eyelids crave to close and rest themselves but my brain is buzzing and on high alert. Damn, I wish I could remember my dreams; they vanish from my memory the instant I awaken, leaving me confused and sometimes even with…’uncomfortable circumstances’ to say the least. Let’s just say having a bathroom attached to my room is bliss for when such occasions arise.

Still having a long while before I even need to consider getting up for school, I splash some water onto my face, waking myself up a little then leaving my bathroom. I walk towards my bed, grabbing my laptop from one of the nightstand’s shelves and dumping into my splay of tangled covers. 

This sucks. 

I have a lot to wrap my head around. First things first, myself. I won’t call myself a ‘lone wolf’ as such, I do talk to people, but I don’t think I exactly have any ‘friends’. Sure, I am friendly with a few people: Marco from Science, Annie during Art, hell even Jean at times, but I’ve never really had a specific group of friends that I’m with. I’m digressing, point is, all of a sudden two mysterious faces I’ve never seen before appear, the same day, and start striking friendly conversation with me. Isn’t that a bit odd? A little _too_ well timed?

Maybe. I open the lid of my laptop and press the power button to switch it on, hearing it hum to life as the fan begins to spin rapidly. I sit with my legs crossed on my bed and prop it on between the gap it makes. After it chimes a welcome once the desktop has loaded, I punch the web browser icon with my cursor. Cracking my knuckles I begin to type ‘Erwin Smith’ into the search bar, maybe I can dig something up on this guy.

My screen is filled with search results in seconds, hyperlinks with ‘Smith’s newest 5 Star Hotel’ and ‘Smith’s newest holiday resort’ are about as informative as they get. Hm. I load up my Facebook, signing in and keeping everything as appear offline, I search ‘Erwin Smith’ into the find people search bar. Many come up, a lot with selfies as icons, but none of them look like the man. 

After clicking a few non-descriptive icons and finding nothing of relevance to the Erwin I know, I log out with a huff and heading over to Google again, trying one last time for it to only be filled with stupid holiday ads again. This isn’t getting me anywhere, and a glance at my clock tells me I should at least try getting 3 hours sleep before school. Closing down my laptop and tucking back into my nightstand, I find myself even more restless than before.

I’ll be meeting with that black haired Alpha tomorrow. What does he want? How do I know he’s not going to try something funny? I don’t, not at all, but my gut tells me he won’t which is so stupid. I don’t trust Erwin, who I’ve actually had a proper conversation with, albeit the yelling, yet a guy I’ve hardly said a word to makes me feel content and above all safe. The hell? There’s no logic it that, none what so ever, and despite the many reasons I should be put off, I’m not. In fact, I’m excited for tomorrow.

Really though, what the hell is wrong with me?

Fate have mercy on my soul. 

____________________

Let us pray for my poor, tired, stayed-up-until-4:30AM soul. 

I regret everything, and I’m too tired to even register my own name currently. Who am I? What time is it? What period are we on? What is happening?

With a groan I bang my head against my desk, alerting a few people around me but I could care less, my priority is to rest my eyelids, so I will damn well rest. That is, until a book is slammed next to me with a bellow of ‘EREN’ that I realise _oh shit I’m in Shadis’ class_. 

“Why do you sleep in my class, Jeager? Does the subject not interest you?” 

“No, no sir! It’s not that I just, I had a rough time sleeping last night, so. A-and your class is near the end of the day today so…Uh.” It’s the truth, I didn’t lie, I could have told him my pet lizard died and I was mourning his death all night.

“I see, what was bothering you? School work stress?” He flicks through some sheets in his hands “Family troubles?” He takes out a sheet and places It down on my desk, showing be the huge 5/30 red score at the top of the paper “Too busy jerking off to study?” 

“Sir I really don’t think that’s appropriate for a school environment” I blush. Here I am being humiliated, just because I happen to be a student, I’m unable to say anything against such matters, but when a teacher insults a student that’s A-OK. Asshole.

“Neither is sleeping in my class” 

Wow, great come back. How creative, is he going to throw in ‘your mum’ jokes next? I am itching to hear the stream of originality pass those old, saggy lips once more. I restrain myself of anymore thoughts in case I might accidentally say is aloud. 

Wait a second, where’s Erwin?

He was here yesterday, seemed pretty fine yesterday too. Odd.

The lesson dragged on, one or two more insults thrown my way but I bit my tongue and ignored them, the rest of the day was pretty dull as well. I didn’t see anyone I knew today, not Erwin, Not Armin, not even Jean. I won’t admit it out load, but I even tried scouting out the black-haired Alpha to not even catch a trace of him. Was he even here? What if it was a sadistic prank?

Calm down Jeager; stop over analysing every little thing. 

Before I knew it, the end of the day approached and I joined to herd of people leaving through the corridor. I still had 30 minutes before the assigned time I agreed to meet a certain Raven haired male, so I decided I would go watch one of the sports clubs outside until then, to kill time.

I climb up the small grass mound before sitting next to the large tree that sprouted from it, pretty low with lick branches and leaves that drape, creating a beautiful amber canopy. Nothing particularly entertaining is happening on the fields before me, no matches. A few are doing relays; others are doing some vaulting, nothing that engrosses me in. 

Finding nothing better to do, and considering I’m still pretty tired, I take out my phone and set an alarm for 25 minutes from now, placing it back in my pocket and fully resting my back against the tree I shut my eyes and let myself relax.

“Well if it isn’t Eren.”

Jesus Christ, what now? I open one eye to half-heartedly glare at the three bulky men in front of me. 

“Can I help you?” I say through an exasperated sigh, I don’t have the energy to deal with this, I just want to sleep. That’s all I want, a nice nap.

“Get the fuck up” Before I can react I’m dragged to my feet by my collar and I’m fully alert now. I can see the features and things begin to click into place. Oh shit, it’s that Alpha from yesterday, and it looks like he brought friends along. I struggle to get away but he grips me tighter.

“You’re not going anywhere, filthy half-breed.” He drops me to the ground and kicks me hard in the stomach, to which I choke at and lose my breath. “Not until you learn your place, now start squirming, whore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a short, shitty boring chapter.   
> Those breakers though.  
> I didn't re-read this again. Whoops.
> 
> AU where Grisha also isn't an asshole, is a good father and is actually there with the family
> 
> Also holy shit. That's a lot of kudos. Well, thank you a whole bunch first of all, and also thank you for all you really sweet and supportive comments. I have no frequent updates on my fics, so I really appreciate your patients with me as well, truly, thank you so very much.
> 
> For anyone interested, this is a small information guide on what exactly the characters are and Trost Academy and what not for this fic.  
> You can find it here: http://attack-on-fabulous.tumblr.com/post/111512547553/fiab-shit


	5. Chapter 5

I roll over quickly, clambering upwards, but I only get as far as my knees before I’m smacked down again by a familiar shoe. 

“Aw, look, he can’t even stand-up” one of the Alpha’s buddies laughs, stepping forward to also join in on the fun. He roughly lifts my head up, one yanking my hair while the other brushes my lips. “What pretty lips, bet you’re real good at sucking dick.” He lets out another laugh “ ‘Ey, why don’t we put that to the test? Wouldn’t you like that, whore? Huh?”

Unleashing all the anger that’s bubbled within me, I open my mouth wide before biting down hard on my captor hand, feeling my teeth dig deep into skin and the taste of the guy’s filthy blood on my tongue. I spit out the vial substance and push away from the three, using the tree as a support to quickly hoist myself up. 

A growl bubbles within my throat, vibrating through my chest and showing off my untamed blood thirst. I even end up hissing at the three, who seem taken aback and surprised.

“H-hey, are you sure this kid is really a Beta-Omega?” one of his friends asks, unsure if this is even the right idea. If I were them, I’d back the fuck away because my current rage is causing me to tremble and I don’t know for how much longer I can keep it in line.

The leader of the trio growls back at me, taking several forceful steps towards me and stopping only two feet away. He glares at me before tilting his head, seemingly unsure.

“No. I don’t think he is.”

I hold my offensive stance; fists raised and ready to punch until that smell hits me. It’s dangerous, reeks of anger and demand of control. It’s sickening and makes my knees go weak, but I resist. I manage to keep it together, stop my knees from knocking against one another and increase the depth of my own growl.

But then it get stronger, like a sudden heavy pressure impacting against my chest and knocks all wind from me, causing me to gasp and increase my breath.

“No” The leader smirks “No fucking way!” The heavy scent increases at his works and I suddenly realise my situation, how stupid I am, I can’t fight these people. Weather I like it or not, I can’t do it, instinct driving me to where I am now, on my knees, breathing heavily and fighting back tears. It’s pathetic.

I always thought I could take on an Alpha, which given the opportunity I would be able to take them down easily, I have the physical strength. But I can’t, even from a distance, when I watch the Alpha play matches; they spike a fear in me. Just seeing the way the growl, snap at each other and that overall combination of their scents when on that field is over whelming to the point where I have to walk away to enable myself to calm down.

But this, seeing three Alpha’s enraged, smelling the three Alpha’s livid intentions, it’s suffocating. It’s like their features melt away and all that’s left are their eyes, showing their dominance through their irises. 

I need to get out of here. 

“Look! Look he’s crying!” one of the wing men yell, laughing and grabbing his friend to get a better look at my tear-stained face. 

“That’s not all, you smell that?” The leader takes a deep inhale before letting out a content sigh. “He’s not a filthy half-breed at all, oh no.” he takes the remaining steps towards me, tugging my face up and gripping my jaw, giving me the full force of his intimidating brown eyes. “This one’s a pure. There isn’t a hint of another Alpha on him and,” He positions his nose on my neck and I grow stiff, not even attempting to move “He’ll be in heat soon” 

The leader suddenly holds my face more gently, but his anger is still there.

“Listen Eren, had I known you were actually pure and not some nasty half-breed, I would have treated you nicer.” He strokes his thumb over my cheek and I shiver, it doesn’t feel pleasant at all, more like wet wool being dragged across my face. “But anyway sweetheart, that ‘don’t matter. I’m willing to forgive your stupidity yesterday, if you let me take you when you’re in heat. It’s a win-win situation. You don’t get punished, and you get the best Alpha. Ain’t I nice?”

I want to vomit. These people are revolting, suddenly finding out I’m not a ‘filthy half-breed’ and upon which, jump straight on me like a pack of wolves. He makes it sound like he’s doing a favour by not beating me, like he should but is so kind enough not to. It’s disgusting. 

I have to get out of here.

“ Oi, what about us? He wants us instead, right sugar?”

“Shut up! I’m the one he’s gunna want!” the two wing men bicker, snarling and leaking out their own revolting scents.

“Both of you shut up. Eren’s mine.” The leader maneuverers me, reminding me that my limbs move. He grabs my hair and yanks it down, bearing my neck to him which he eagerly takes, lapping at the back of it and laughing at my shivers. “That good? You know, you’re damn lucky to have me, Eren. Be a good little slut and let me mark you.”

It’s at that comment that I use all my force to wriggle out of his grasp, scurrying away from him before I’m caught in the arms of the two wing-men and thrown down, to which I start flailing madly, wrenching my body side to side in an attempt to break free to only be forced down onto the ground harder. 

“Get the fuck of me!” I screech, heaving my hips up and getting my knees firmly on the ground, that’s something I can work with.

“Ha! Presenting your ass already for me?” He actually places his filthy hands on me, on what I’m ‘presenting’ to him. I hiss and growl, screaming in hopes that someone will pass by, see what this monster is doing and help me out of this. Apparently not. 

I’ve made eye contact with several passers-by, all of which have only quickly retracted eye contact and moved on swiftly, their body language clear. ‘You’re up against three Alpha, you don’t oppose Alpha, you keep your head down do as they say’, it’s what this society has decided, structured our mind-set around. 

No, not society, fate.

As I’m being felt up through my clothing, tugged and pulled to different sides to allow for more space, as I am seen as property, as I am being violated against my will, through all of this I realise. I realise that the reason this has happened is because it was written down to happen, that fate decided that these very things happening to me now need to happen. It’s what I must go through to enable me to complete the next step it has chosen for me.

I go limp, relaxing at my thoughts and ceasing my struggles. 

“…Did…Did he pass out?” one of the guys holding me down worries aloud. That’s funny, even monsters can show concern apparently.

I see it as a queue, however, and the second they let their guard down I’m gone. I scrape away from their grips, and sprint as fast as my legs can carry me away, just getting away from them. 

I hear shouts of ‘hey!’ along with ‘Get back here, bitch!’ behind me followed by the thudding of angry feet. 

I don’t even focus on where I am running, just sprinting away, find a place to hide then call dad and-SHIT. I left my bag by the goddamn tree, fucking shitty anus eating fuck turd. They know I’ll come back for my shit; they’ll just wait over it like a pack of vultures. 

That doesn’t matter, not yet, for now I’ll just run and figure something out once I’m safe. I continue sprinting, rounding corners quickly and skipping steps as I climb deeper and deeper into the school. I find a door, just a door and try to ram it open to find its not budging. Locked. I keep running, trying to wrench a few open, only resulting in the same stiff and unmoving result. 

That’s until one budges open, I don’t hesitate to stumble in, slamming it shut behind me and sliding down the door length to the floor and curling up into a ball. It’s then and then only when I release all of my tension, exhaling sharply before I only gulp it back in again, chocked and cracked. 

I let myself collapse and sob into myself. It doesn’t matter if I look pathetic right now, weak or I’m probably leaking the scent of a terrified Omega across the entire room, it’s because that’s exactly what I feel like that I let myself sob loudly, shaking and not making a single attempt to stop any of my tears. 

I don’t cry often, I try not to anyway, so to be able to now feel like an entire damn has broken, all of my stress and past hurt coming back out in one giant wave. I was just molested, harassed, I’ll forever be considered the underdog for who I am, something I cannot help, I can’t take over my father’s company, I’m unable to hold friends, I’m not strong enough to even defend myself, my ribs hurt. Everything seems to be smacking me in the face, reminding me of how much everything hurts. Its fine, I can afford to give myself self-pity every once in a while.

I jump. Something touched my hair. No, forget that, something is in my hair. I quickly look up and raise my hand to get rid of it; instead someone is crouched before me. I freeze, looking over the person before landing on their face when another sobs choked me, this time of sheer relief. 

It’s him, It’s that strange, black-haired Alpha and I couldn’t be happier to see him. 

Slowly, he prise my knees open, not saying a single word, just his eyes locked onto mine as he manoeuvres my legs around his waist, hoisting up my lower body so I’m sat on his lap. He wraps an arm around my waist, the other between my shoulder blades where he gently pushes so I’m fully against him, my head resting on his shoulder. 

“I-I…I-It, they t-tried to-and”

“Shhh” He sooths, cutting off my babbling as his hand starts moving up and down my back, using his fingertips to draw patterns through my shirt. His voice is a low rumble, quiet and hushed. “You’re safe, Eren. Relax, calm down, I’m right here. Tell me what happened later, but just quiet down for now.” 

I nod into him, letting out more shaky sighs, the occasional sob as I cling to him. I feel awkward, my arms stuck between us and against his chest, but that aside this is so unbelievably comforting. To just be held like this, feel is breath against my own neck and hands gently touching me. I don’t mind this, it’s relaxing and tranquil, but as I begin to settle my mind soon clears. 

Once again, I’m helpless against this man. He, for some reason, has an effect on me. I don’t mind being touched, held, and whispered too. It’s all nice, but why? He’s clearly an Alpha, his scent (along with being the most delicious thing to ever pass through my nostrils) is musky, dominant, so powerfully so but also his other main distinction is that brilliant fertile addition. If I inhale too deeply my knees will turn to jelly and I’ll probably start purring.

Seeming to hint my now calmed state of being, he pulls me back and rests his forehead against mine, cupping my cheeks and staring at my still probably puffy and gross eyes. His own flick to my lips then back up towards my eyes and a jolt of arousal sparks when I read into that, his lips against mine would feel so good right now. 

“What happened?” he tries, but his tone, although trying to sound like a suggestion, hold a certain growl to it that makes me believe he’ll be pissed off if he doesn’t know, but won’t push it anyway.

I take a deep breath, and another, and another, before I eventually release and convince myself to talk. I tell him, I tell him everything, no lies or exaggerations, I tell him how scared I was, how pathetic I felt and exactly what they did to me, all the while I dully note how the man’s grip becomes tighter around me, his lips drawn downwards more and how utterly menacing those eyes of his are, literally slits of pure rage. 

“They’re still there, then? By the tree, right?” He doesn’t even let me answer, delicately moving me off of his lap and standing, grabbing my hand in his and marching out of the room, down the corridors and through the front doors. I notice while being dragged how stiff his movements are, how fiercely his feet slam against the ground, but how lightly he cups his hand into mine. 

“Hold up, where are we going?” I voice, because although his hand in mine sends my heart aflutter, I’d still like to know where the hell he plans on taking me.

“To teach those pieces of shit why they don’t fuck with what’s mine!” I bite my lip, holding back a whimper because now, the closer we get to the hill, the more angry he becomes, his growl loud and violent, making mine sound like a kitten’s meow in comparison. His scent covers a large distance because I can see people on the other side of the school turn their heads towards us, even Beta. It’s suffocating, becomes hard to breath being so close to what the raven’s emitting, but the thumb stroking the back of my hand reminds me that it’s not directed at me, that I shouldn’t worry, _that I’m safe_. 

The three bulks come into sight, on top of the hill and all frozen, long since smelt the man before they had seen him. My bag is on one of the wing-man’s hands, my books in another. The leader has my phone in his palm but no attention drawn towards it. 

I nearly laugh aloud at their faces, their eyes wide, and lips jibbing in fear. Oh, this is too glorious, if my phone was in my hand instead of his you could be certain I would be filling my memory up with pictures of the fish trio. 

We’re finally on level ground with them, face to face and the three look ready to shit their pants and run. 

“So.” They all flinch when the man speaks, his voice dark, the promise of pain. “You’re the ones who touched Eren?”

“I-It was a misunderstanding! W-We didn’t know he had an A-Alpha! H-he was presenting himself t-to us a-and you know what i-it’s like! Y-you can’t help it! You just h-have to-“

“Quiet. That’s not what I asked.” He lets go of my hand, not before running it through my hair does he make an advance closer to the scum. “Did any of you touch _my_ Omega?”

“He was being a slut! He was tempting us and waving his ass around, what do you expect? For us to just walk away? We can’t-“

The leader gets cut off again, but this time not verbally, but with a boot to the face. The man kicked the leader, hard. His cheek is already swelling, blood dripping from his nose as he crumples to the floor. 

The raven tilts his head up with the boot of his heel, sneering in disgust at the leader. The leader two wingmen cower in fear behind him, looking at each other before running away. In an instant the man knocks them both down, weirdly enough I’d call it gracefully, his movements are fluid and precise. They too fall to the ground, are rolled over to their dazed leader by the heel of the raven’s boot.

“I’ll ask again: did you touch my Omega?”

The two wing-men still left with reason shiver and whimper, trembling, dribbling messes on the floor. The man doesn’t have any patients because he lowers his boot close to one of their faces, creasing an indent in the mud around his sol. 

“I don’t have time to fuck around, brats, so try an actual response.” He lowers the other boot as well, also almost hitting the other guy’s head. “I won’t miss next time, either of you.”

They both begin to nod rapidly “W-we were j-just doing what he s-said! W-we dun’ mean no harm! W-we were driven by instinct! That’s all!”

“Ah, but you did cause harm, quite a lot of it actually. Thanks to you my firefly cried, he’s pretty beaten up, so you’d understand if I return the favour. I don’t mean any harm by it; I’m just following my instinct.” The raven doesn’t even lay a finger on them, using only his legs and boots as his weapon, easily beating the two wing-men to an unconscious pulp, both bruised and with horribly disfigured noses. 

He strides forward to the leader, who has lamely tried to crawl away while he dealt with the other two. 

“You’re the ring leader?” He presses his boot onto the back, resting it on him and scraping the mud caught under his boots onto his shirt, using him like a doormat. “Funny, it seems you had many words to exchange with firefly, but now you’re all tongue tied?” exchanging all of his weight downwards onto the leaders back, he flops to the ground easily, pressure increasing until he’s crying out in pain.

“Stop! Stop you’re hurting me!”

“Did you stop when firefly wanted you to? Did you consider how much pain he might be in?” 

“P-please! I’ll do anything! I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t go near him!”

He smirks, “Of course you won’t.” he lands a kick to his cheek. “But I can’t just leave you like this, that would damage my new found reputation. Don’t worry, you’ll be out cold after the second hit.” 

The raven starts to fling the guy around effortlessly, stamping his chest, grinding his heel into his cheek until he’s nothing but a swollen mass of blood and inflated limps. 

The raven begins to gather my bag, phone and spilled out textbooks from the floor, gathering them into a neat and orderly pile. I continue to stare baffled at him. He just beat the living shit out of three alphas, not using his hands once, but I’m not even slightly scared. When Erwin challenged the leader, even though he didn’t raise his fists in violence, I was scared. The hell? 

The man neatly places everything into my bag, zipping it up and offering it to me.

“Thanks…” I awkwardly outstretch my hand and take my rucksack, slinging it over my shoulders and adjusting the straps so it sits more comfortably. 

“Woah-woah! Wait, what you-?!” I’m abruptly gathered up in his arms, being carried like a goddamn bride as he walks. “I can walk?” I suggest but he doesn’t spare me a look, focusing solidly on where he’s going.

“You’re hurt, I’ll carry you hope. Get a doctor to check out exactly what’s wrong, take a few days off school if you must, just make sure you’re alright.” 

“Oh…Okay?” truthfully, this feels nice. I try and discreetly rest my head against him, which I do successfully, very faintly feeling the pulsate of his heart, pretty calm consider he just beat up three guys. We pass through the school, across the park nearby and down onto the main street of the town.

“Where exactly do you live?” 

Oh. Right. 

“Actually, you kind of passed the street I usually take to go home.” Moving my gaze to anything other than his face, I watch two birds fight over dropped bread.

He sighs, stopping and doing a 180, returning back from the way we came. 

“You’re going to have to give me more than that, firefly. I don’t have a clue where you live.” 

“Yeah…It’s just past this coffee shop with blue and red bunting, you’ll see it. Go down that road until you hit a cornfield, then continue left and…I’m sure you’ll be able to spot it.” after the battle between the two birds end, I turn back to the raven, inspecting his face. “What’s with this ‘firefly’ thing?”

He chuckles, “I thought it was fitting for you. You’ve got large bug eyes, albeit beautiful. You’re also rather fierce, you have that spark. Fireflies illuminate.” He shrugs, heaving me into his arms better. “If you don’t like it though, I’ll stop.”

I ponder on it for a moment before shaking my head. “Nah, I like it.”

“Good.” As instructed, he takes the street connected to the coffee shop, his shoes tapping on the cobblestone in a peaceful, rythmatic melody. 

It strikes me, this man has become closer to me than anyone I have actually known, breaking away my normal barriers of where I draw the line and waltzing in through like it doesn’t matter. We’re so close yet…

“What’s your name?”

Stopping once more, he turns all of his attention to me, his facial expression serious, almost…Hurt.

“Levi.”

_Levi_

“Levi Ackerman.”

_Levi Ackerman!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter, sorry this isn't as exciting.
> 
> Once again I'm too damn lazy to even re-read this shit.   
> I need to heir someone to fix all the mistakes in this.


	6. Update:

It's been almost an entire year since I've touched this fanfic, and I never in my wildest dreams thought anyone would be this invested or delighted with my work, so thank you, all of you, so very, very much.

This was, initially, going to be scrapped, but I've strongly reconsidered. I have time again to write, and I'll set up an update day shortly.

The next chapter will be posted on Sunday and will be replacing these update notes, thank you all again for your patience and above all, your support.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all done on my phone so it's going to be shit. Sorry.


End file.
